


Asked and Answered

by Mollyamory (Molly)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vinnie Terranova's A+ Seduction Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory
Summary: Vinnie's great on the wind-up, but a little shaky on the follow-through.  Frank, as always, has his back.





	Asked and Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled across this old ficlet when I was looking for something else on DW, and I'd honestly forgotten I'd written it. I flirted with Wiseguy as a fandom for all of five minutes in 2005 apparently - but I still have a huge soft spot for it!

When Vince turned around, Frank was unbuttoning his cuffs and taking off his watch. The look on his face was a bizarre mix of resignation and happiness badly masked by an unconvincing glare of irritation. The watch made a solid metal thunk on the dresser when it landed, followed immediately by Frank's glasses.

"Wait a minute," Vince said, eyes narrowing. "What's going on here, Frank?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? You asked, I'm answering. What's the matter, Vince? No contingency plan for success?"

"No," Vince said. He shook his head, grinning. "Oh, no. This is too easy. I ask you to go to bed with me, and you start shucking accessories like it's no big deal? I don't think so. I think when you get down to your gun you're planning to shoot me with it."

Frank rolled his eyes. "I've put too much work into you to kill you now, Vince. I'm not saying that fact hasn't kept you alive more than once, but it's solid protection all the same."

"Okay." Vince leaned back against the dresser, folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs at the ankle. He watched Frank unbutton his shirt, one easy button at a time. "So then, what's the punchline?"

Frank sat down on the bed and leaned over to pull off his shoes. He slanted a look up at Vince -- all the way up, Vince noted, starting at his feet and arriving at his face a leisurely time later -- and shook his head. "There's no punchline, Vinnie." He straightened up, and looked Vince over again. "It's been a while since the last time I did this, but I do remember some things. For one thing, it goes a lot better if more than one of us is naked."

"Hey, I got no plans to be undressed when the time comes for you to make whatever point it is you're trying to make."

One of Frank's shoes hit the hardwood floor with a crack. "You call me up in the middle of the night, Vince. You call me over here, you ask me to do this thing with you. At some point, it had to occur to you I might say yes."

"Well, sure." Vince frowned. "I mean, I hoped you would. I thought, you know, we'd … talk about it."

"You thought you'd talk me into it," Frank translated. His eyes were bright and interested. "Okay, Vincenzo. You're the maestro, lay it on me. Convince me to let you have your wicked way with me."

Vince frowned harder. "I would, if you'd just stop unbuttoning stuff for a minute."

"I'm a busy man, Vinnie. You talk, I'll strip. We get done about the same time, who knows what could happen."

"Just like this," Vince said warily. "You're really going for it. For me. Just like this."

Frank stood up. He had no shirt and no shoes, and his pants were belted low, just barely hanging onto his hips. He crossed the room and stood with his feet on either side of Vince's feet, so close Vince could smell his aftershave. He looked Vince in the eye, and there was no mistaking his intentions, because Frank couldn't look at Vinnie like that and lie, not for any reason. "Just like this," he said seriously. "You okay?"

Vince wasn't okay; his heart was going too fast, and he was starting to feel shaky around the middle. He wasn't feeling too good about his knees, either; something about them had started to feel untrustworthy. "I've been thinking about you for a long time, Frank," he said. He ran out of air halfway through it and had to gulp for more. "A real long time. I guess I need to know why it's happening now."

"You asked," Frank said patiently. "Hell, Vince, we've done every other stupid thing you ever thought up, no matter how dangerous or insane it was at the time--"

"Hey, don't make out like all of that was me. You were right there with me, for most of that stuff."

"Yeah, Vince, I was. So why should this be any different?"

"Because I need it to be different. I need it to be you and me, Frank, not just me standing out here by myself."

"When have I ever left you out in the cold? You think I'm about to start now?" Frank put both his hands on Vince's face, and there was nothing tentative about them. It wasn't any kind of a caress; it was a message, and like every other thing Frank had ever said to him it was direct, uncompromising truth. "When's the last time you talked me into anything I didn't want to do? You may not have noticed, but you don't have to work too hard to convince me of things these days. These days, we're usually on about the same page."

"And this? We're on the same page now, with this?"

"I'm standing here in the middle of the night, half naked in your mother's bedroom, Vince. What do you think?"

"Okay," Vince said. He swallowed a deep breath and stood up straight, which brought his body right up against Frank's. It took a second to figure out what to do with his hands because he'd never touched Frank like he wanted to touch him now. He settled them on Frank's waist, so narrow and fine, and the skin under his fingers heated up. "Okay, Frank," he said, a little more clearly this time. "Let's do this."

"Now can I get undressed?" Frank asked with exaggerated patience.

"Oh, yeah," Vince said, grinning widely. "Now, I insist on it."


End file.
